


du bist mein frühstück

by FallenAngel184



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Moving In Together, No Plot/Plotless, soft boys being soft and other things that keep me up at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel184/pseuds/FallenAngel184
Summary: A snapshot of the morning after Matteo and David move in together...or, pure romantic fluff~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally not written fanfic in like 7 years, and I haven't even posted old fic on here since 2015, but this show took over my life and gave me the kind of inspiration to write that I don't know if I've ever had. Anyway, thanks be to Druck and enjoy my boys being The Softest with each other!!

Matteo was putting off getting out of bed. It was much too early, the bed was much too soft, and David's warm body draped over him was much too comfortable. Matteo hadn't even known why he woke up when he did until he realized they hadn't shut the curtains before collapsing into bed together the previous night, and bright sunlight was streaming into their bedroom through the curtains. 

Their bedroom. That was new.

Matteo smiled softly to himself and tightened his hold on David's shoulders, closing his eyes to bask in the sun. He and David made the decision to move in together after David finished his first year of university and Laura needed to move to be closer to her job. Leaving the flatshare was hard, especially with Hans constantly lamenting that his little _Schmetterling_ was growing up and leaving the nest (Matteo's protests that butterflies did not have nests, and Hans was thinking of birds, landed on deaf ears), but the first time David casually referred to a potential flat listing as "our place," it all felt worth it. Matteo had smiled dopily at his boyfriend and didn't respond for long enough that David had to snap his fingers in front of Matteo's face _a la_ Amira to wake him from his daydreams. 

Matteo's mind turned back to _their_ bedroom as David shifted in his sleep and nuzzled his cheek against Matteo's bare chest, all four limbs still wrapped around him like an octopus. Usually Matteo was the clingy one when they were within even a couple feet of each other, but when they slept, the unconscious David latched on and did not let go. Matteo loved it. He loved the pressure of being held, the warmth of skin-to-skin contact, the grounding feeling of another person's slow and steady breathing next to him, and, above all, the reassurance that his boyfriend wanted to be with Matteo just as much as Matteo wanted to be with him.

David nuzzled him again, letting out an unconscious sigh, and another dopy smile appeared as Matteo nestled his fingers into David's hair. As he twisted the strands against his palm again and again, Matteo felt the texture of it reverberate through his entire body. Each push and pull, each light tug and smoothing out, echoed in his mind like loving whispers in an empty indoor pool. Apparently his actions sent echoes through David's mind as well, because the other boy stirred awake midway through one of Matteo's swirling sweeps through his hair. No words escaped his lips, however, and he instead let out a soft groan of complaint to copious giggles from Matteo and turned his face even further into Matteo's chest and away from the creeping sunlight.

"Afraid of the sunlight, vampire boy?" Matteo whispered fondly into David's hair. He got a sharp elbow to the side for his troubles and flinched away, laughing, pulling his boyfriend with him so he ended up leaning on his forearms, hovering over David. 

"Hi," he whispered again, pressing a soft kiss to David's forehead.

"Hi," David whispered back, smiling despite himself, and pecked Matteo's nose. "Why are we awake so early today? It's Saturday, and we were moving boxes all of yesterday. Today is a sleep-in day."

"We forgot to close the curtains last night and our window faces the sun," Matteo explained and collapsed onto David, who let out an _oof_ before rolling them across the bed so Matteo was curled up in his arms. 

"Mmm, _our_ window. I like that," David grinned at him, leading to a swelling sensation in Matteo's chest and him burying his blushing face in David's sleep shirt (which may or may not have been Matteo's shirt first- at that point, everything from each of their wardrobes was fair game).

"Me too." Matteo's voice was muffled, but obviously happy, and he lifted his face a little to see David gazing at him with eyes so full of love they looked like they might spill over. Matteo knew his expression was probably even more embarrassingly sappy, and he tucked his face back against David's neck to hide from how overwhelmingly emotional the very air felt in that moment.

As he snuggled deeper into David's embrace, the two fell back into a comfortable silence, dozing in the sun like cats. Matteo had no real concept of time, wrapped in David's arms as he was, but his half-closed eyes tracked the sunbeams slowly shifting across the bed for the next hour or so, occasionally pressing a kiss to David's neck or stroking his hip as he drifted in and out of consciousness, thinking of nothing but the stunning feeling of how absolutely, completely in love he was.

David's internal clock apparently functioned much better than Matteo's, because he interrupted Matteo's drifting with a nudge and a statement that it was much closer to an acceptable time to get up, and they should go unpack the kitchen enough to make breakfast.

"Mmmm no thank you," Matteo slurred, tightening his slackened grip and hooking an ankle around David's calf. "You're my breakfast."

"Come on, baby," David coaxed, obviously trying to hide a laugh at Matteo's last comment. "I know you're hungry. And I much as I love being your favorite food, I don't think you can survive a day of unpacking on me alone."

" _Doch_ ," Matteo protested, but he disentangled himself from David anyway and looked into his eyes as they kneeled next to each other on the bed. "I could survive anything off just you." David's face softened, and he reached out to cup Matteo's face in his hands, brushing his thumbs gently across Matteo's cheeks.

"You are the sweetest boy I have ever known, Matteo Florenzi," David murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too," Matteo whispered, "And look who's talking, David Schreibner."

The two boys grinned at each other for a moment, trading kisses back and forth until Matteo's stomach growled loudly and David burst out laughing.

"I told you," he giggled. "Breakfast time. Let's go."

Matteo rolled his eyes but took David's outstretched hand and followed him out of their bedroom, pulling on a shirt quickly and picking through the various packing debris strewn about the small flat as he mused over breakfast options. Pancakes maybe... but they didn't have eggs yet, which meant baking was probably out too. No vegetables or herbs either, so no _pasta a la Luigi_. Toast then, they still had bread, and Hans had jokingly gifted them a salami when they came to grab the last of Matteo's things the previous day. Busy thinking about food, Matteo didn't notice David tugging on his hand until he was being pulled into a warm embrace in front of the kitchen table and leaning his back against David's chest. 

"So, toast and Hans' salami?" David raised an eyebrow at him, hooking his chin over Matteo's shoulder so he could see his face.

"Exactly," Matteo agreed, threading his fingers through David's at his hip. "But similar to what you made me do earlier, I think you have to let go of me first before we can start on that."

"Mmm, did I make you let go of me?" David mumbled into Matteo's neck, pressing a soft kiss to the exposed skin there. "Doesn't sound like me." 

Humming skeptically and tilting his head for maximum exposure to David's lips, Matteo began to rub his thumb along the back of David's hand as he responded breathily, "No, it was definitely you. Dragging me out of bed when all I want is to lie there with you, just so you can kiss all over me in the kitchen instead as you distract me from making breakfast? Sounds exactly like you. In fact, I think you did the same thing last week."

"Lies and slander," David got out around his ministrations to Matteo's neck. "Why must you assassinate my character like this?"

"It's my job, actually," Matteo leaned forward and gripped the table with his free hand, knees weak. "Laura pays me to do it."

"Do not talk about my sister while I'm giving you a hickey," David sighed, stopping what he was doing to press his forehead to Matteo's shoulder and laughing softly when Matteo whined at the loss. "We should make breakfast though. Which box was the actual food in then?"

"No idea," Matteo turned in David's embrace to loop his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "And you're a tease, Mr. Schreibner, I don't even have to assassinate your character. You do it for me." David stuck his tongue out at Matteo and turned to look through boxes for the bread and salami, a barely-hidden grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"See?" Matteo laughed. "That's something a five year old would do. Childish, David, childish." He got in one more hip check as David passed him to look into another box, getting a fond glare in return, and lifted himself onto the counter next to the toaster to watch his boyfriend move about the kitchen. David let out an _a-ha_ from across the room a few minutes later and held up the bread and salami triumphantly. As he prepared their simple breakfast, Matteo couldn't look away for even a second, struck, as he had been all morning, by the ineffable truth that he wanted to spend the rest of his life- the rest of _eternity-_ with this man. Matteo hopped off the counter, head absolutely swimming with contentment, and joined David in making them both a salami toast. Their hands brushed against each other with every action, their speech held laughter in every phrase, and Matteo felt like the lightest person on earth. If David asked him to, he could probably walk on air.

"Better than pickles and whipped cream, yeah?" David's teasing pulled Matteo out of his head and prompted a snort of laughter when the memory came.

"No way, that sandwich was the best one I've ever made, obviously," Matteo protested, pulling the finished sandwiches out of the toaster. "It was pure genius."

David's only response was to roll his eyes. Matteo smiled around a bite of toast and salami and leaned into his boyfriend's side.

"Besides," he commented lightly after a pause, "it brought me closer to you. That's really more than I can ask for from a sandwich." He glanced over at David, who was ignoring his own half-eaten food in order to gaze at Matteo with an unreadable look in his eyes. Matteo took another bite and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've changed my mind," David said abruptly, setting down his sandwich.

Matteo made a quizzical sound and put down his own toast on the counter, turning to face his boyfriend more directly. "About what?"

David stepped further into Matteo's space, crowding him against the counter and bracketing him in with his arms. Matteo's mouth fell open a bit as he stared into David's slowly darkening gaze. David leaned forward, brushing his lips against Matteo's ear as he whispered, "I can be your breakfast this morning after all."

Matteo grinned, biting his lip as David took his hand again and dragged him back towards their bedroom. _Best morning ever._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breakfast, Matteo and David go back to their bedroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand it's done! If you’re not into smut, the last couple paragraphs consist of a very Soft Ending with my boy Matteo reflecting on his life and his love~
> 
> Also, THANK YOU for all your kudos and comments on the first chapter!! They seriously give me so much encouragement to keep writing <3

David and Matteo collapsed into their bed together, giggling and kissing each other everywhere their mouths could reach. Matteo tore off the shirt he had just put on earlier, leaving him in only his boxers, and tugged at David's until he pulled it off himself. With both of them stripped down to their underwear, Matteo flipped them so he was on top and slowed the pace to a crawl, pulling David into deep, languid kisses that left the pair breathless. Matteo sighed happily into David's returning kisses as he hovered over him, shakily balanced on his elbows. When David's arms moved to wrap around Matteo's shoulders and pull him flush against his body, Matteo broke the kiss and grinned down at his boyfriend before giving him a quick peck and starting to move across his face. He nosed along David's cheek, dragging his lips across until he got to the sensitive spot behind David's left ear. He nipped at the thin skin there, prompting a shuddering sigh from David, and continued down his neck to suck the beginnings of a hickey onto David's collarbone. His actions prompted a low, rumbling groan, and Matteo grinned widely before kissing his way down his boyfriend's chest and stomach, taking his boxers with him as he shifted so he could lie directly between David's spread legs. Trailing his hands lightly along David's sides, Matteo alternated tiny nips, licks, and kisses around his hips and thighs until David was gasping with every touch.

"Who's the _fucking_ tease now, Matteo?" David ground out, hips bucking into the air as Matteo gave him a particularly slow and sucking kiss right at the juncture between hip and thigh.

"Am I?" Matteo pretended to think about it and jokingly began to pull away before David's hand shot out and grabbed him by his hair. An involuntary whimper escaped Matteo and he went suddenly boneless, near-collapsing against David.

" _Fuck_. What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want," Matteo murmured desperately, pushing his head into David's hand as he clutched at his thighs. Encouraged, David fisted Matteo's hair even tighter and tilted his hips invitingly.

"Blow me," he whispered, and Matteo's eyes nearly rolled back in his head. 

" _Fuck_ ," he groaned again, reverently kissing David's thigh once more before burying his face in his boyfriend. He licked and sucked and listened for David's choked-off gasps of his name and various curses. Matteo might be whiny during sex, but David was _loud,_ especially when Matteo used his mouth. David continued to grab at his hair, too, which Matteo loved (and David knew it). A particularly eye-watering pull prompted a moan from Matteo, which he could feel vibrate against the most sensitive parts of David and in turn pulled the most delicious whine out of David's panting mouth. As Matteo brought David closer and closer to the edge, he realized he could also hear David talking, though it didn't seem like David realized that words were spilling out of him.

"Shit, you're so good Matteo, you're amazing," David was gasping out as he moved his hips against Matteo's mouth. "God, I can't believe you're real. You're beautiful, I love you, _fuck_ , I love you so much." Matteo moaned again and rutted against the mattress as he redoubled his efforts to make David come, impossibly turned on by his boyfriend's mindless encouragement. He could tell David was close, hips hitching helplessly up every few seconds, and he brought a hand away from where he was stroking David's thigh to slide a spit-slick middle finger into him and crook forward.

"Oh _FUCK_ ," David shouted as he squeezed around Matteo's finger and jerked his hips helplessly, riding it and pushing up against Matteo's mouth over and over until he fell apart with great, shuddering gasps. Matteo rubbed him slowly through the aftershocks before carefully withdrawing his finger and considering it. He made direct eye contact with David as he drew his finger into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as he tasted his boyfriend. He heard a soft _oh my god_ from above him, and suddenly he was on his back and David was kissing him with bruising force.

"My turn for breakfast," he murmured into Matteo's mouth after he'd stopped trying to taste himself on Matteo's tongue. "I think I'll have the salami." 

Matteo froze before erupting into giggles at David's terrible, _terrible_ joke. "Oh my god," he gasped. "Did you just refer to my dick as a salami? Were you replaced with Abdi or Carlos when I wasn't looking? Did you mean sujuk? Or baguette with eggs?" David's face was slowly turning red, and he let out a reluctant laugh himself when Matteo poked his blushing cheek.

"Stooop, I was trying to be funny and... and referential! Inside jokes can be sexy," David pouted at Matteo, still leaning over him. Matteo gave him a kiss on each cheek and one on his scrunched-up nose.

"They can be, I guess. Mostly it's just reassuring to confirm that you're just as much of a dumbass as me sometimes," Matteo grinned and pulled David closer to him to kiss his lips.

"Mmm, you're not a dumbass," David mumbled into Matteo's mouth, getting a _look_ and a raised eyebrow in response. "Ok, not all of the time," he amended. Matteo nodded approvingly and went back to kissing his boyfriend. The ill-timed joke was quickly forgotten as David licked into Matteo's mouth and began trailing a hand down Matteo's body, tweaking a nipple on the way and getting a whimper in response. David stroked Matteo over his boxers, tracing the shape of him through the fabric as Matteo sighed shakily. David then mirrored Matteo's earlier actions, dragging his lips across Matteo's cheek and down to his neck, pausing at the junction between neck and shoulder to suck in another purple-red bruise.

"I like marking you up," David whispered, soothing the angry mark with his tongue. Unable to form real words, Matteo just groaned in response, bucking his hips up into David's hand and tilting his head for better access. David moved his head slightly to give Matteo another hungry kiss before making his way down Matteo's chest with his searching mouth, flicking his tongue over both nipples and sucking another mark onto Matteo's stomach before reaching the waistband of his underwear. Flicking his eyes up to watch Matteo's heaving chest and meet his enraptured gaze, David used his teeth to tug down Matteo's boxers, brushing his chin against Matteo's length on his way down. Matteo let out a strangled moan at the sight and feel, reaching down to run his hands over David's muscled shoulders and through his hair, not tugging but combing through, lending a release to the restlessness Matteo felt when he was that aroused. David, after divesting of Matteo's boxers, kissed his way back up Matteo's legs and, in direct opposition to Matteo's teasing of him earlier, immediately swallowed Matteo up to the hilt, making sure to hold Matteo's hips down so the inevitable buck upwards wouldn't choke him to death. As predicted, Matteo shouted at the wet, warm heat surrounding him, threw his head back, and writhed on the bed, hands leaving David's shoulders in order to grab and twist the bedsheets. Forcing his eyes open, Matteo looked down at David, who was smirking around his full mouth. His boyfriend was a _menace_ , and Matteo told him as such, stuttering as David tongued his head. It wasn't long before Matteo was riding the edge of his orgasm, the combined talent of David's mouth with the absolutely gut-punching beauty of the image of him between Matteo's legs bringing Matteo swiftly towards release. Still mute with pleasure, Matteo tapped frantically at his boyfriend's shoulder as a warning he was about to come, but David just upped his intensity, and Matteo came in his mouth with a high whine and a few violent jerks of his hips. David released Matteo with a dirty _pop_ after he was finished, and Matteo felt so boneless and sated he could only manage to flop his hand up in a beckoning gesture before sinking even further into the bed. 

David laughed at him softly and crawled up to meet him, grabbing both their boxers and shirts on the way to put back on. Post-dressing, Matteo rolled over with loose limbs to flop onto David, tucking his head into his boyfriend's neck and curling up against him once again. David sighed happily and cuddled closer to him, pressing a soft kiss into his messy hair and wrapping his arms around him tightly. The two basked in each other's afterglow for a bit as the sun continued its never-ending path across their bedspread, with David occasionally pressing kisses to the top of Matteo's head and Matteo rubbing his thumb gently across David's hip where he could reach. Just as Matteo began to fall asleep again, David jostled him back awake. 

"Hey," David murmured, smoothing a hand over Matteo's hair as if to apologize for waking him up. "Want to know what I just remembered?"

"Mmph?" Matteo acknowledged his boyfriend, shifting his body even closer to David's.

"We left our half-eaten food on the counter. Should probably fix that." Matteo could feel David's shit-eating grin against his head and rolled his eyes, knowing David would be able to guess that he did. 

"I could not possibly care less about that right now, David," Matteo mumbled into his boyfriend's chest. "Please do shut up." David snorted out a laugh, ruffling Matteo's hair, and started stroking Matteo's spine with his free hand, drawing patterns onto the back of his shirt in a soothing gesture. 

"Besides," Matteo tilted his head up to smirk at David, "I'm full. I already ate breakfast." At David's responding groan, Matteo giggled and turned his face into his boyfriend's chest. He sighed happily and settled into David's arms, reminded of the first morning after they'd ever shared in David and Laura's old apartment. They were in mirrored positions then, but the tingling feeling of love and contentment that suffused Matteo's body was pretty much the same.

Face warming with the memory, Matteo whispered into David's shirt, "I love you." Simple and true. David whispered it back, carding his fingers through Matteo's hair, and Matteo felt invincible. He curled into his boyfriend and continued to watch the sunbeams migrate across their bed, a soft smile touching the corners of his lips once again at the thought of something being _theirs_. His eyes roved around their bedroom lazily, picking out places on the walls where David could hang his art and sizing up the right spot for a shared desk, before he consciously realized what he was doing. Matteo startled at himself, blinking sudden tears out of his vision as he flashed back to where he was just a few years ago, unable to even contemplate what he would be doing after his Abi - and now, he was cuddling with his boyfriend in their bed, idly making plans for settling into their shared apartment. He was out, he was in love, and he was actually living his life. His high school self would be shocked, and Matteo grinned into David's chest.

Life may be now... but he could plan for the future now, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! ALSO keep your eyes peeled as I may or may not be working on a longer multi-chap AU... we'll see if I finish it lol subscribe to find out

**Author's Note:**

> Just an fyi because I use it in here, for those who don't know German, "doch" is basically shorthand for disagreeing with whatever was just said (e.g., if essam tells amira "you suck at this video game" and she responds with "doch," she basically means "no I don't, I'm awesome at it" and she is correct)
> 
> TLDR "doch" should be universal to every language #denglish #meinesprachedeinesprache
> 
> P.S., currently writing chapter 2, it'll be up in a few days- there will be some smut and the rating will be upped to M, but there will also be a very sweet non-smut ending if that interests you~


End file.
